A Million Tiny Pieces
by bam95 2
Summary: And so the femslash continues!


Well I decided to do another femslash.

Not sure whether to make this one a oneshot or an actual story though, so yeah...

Enjoy!

* * *

Loud blaring music filled her ear drums. _She hated this place. _But she had a favor to complete. But did she really have to wear this horrendous _outfit!_

Among the crowd of dancing drunk kids, she finally found her. Drunk off her ass and dancing with a random stranger rather provocativley.

She grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the wasted teen she was dancing with just moments ago. He didn't seem to mind, he just grabbed another intoxicated girl and danced with her.

However, the girl she now had by the wrist was obviously mad.

"What the hell was _that_for?" She slurred. She could smell vodka on her breath if she wasn't mistaken.

"Come on Bridge, this place is outta control, and Geoff is worried about you!" An angry friend of Bridgette yelled over the music.

"Well he said that he didn't care about me!" Bridgette said in defence.

"It was out of anger!"

"And this is outta retaliation!"

"I don't care your coming home!" And with that, a blonde, green eyed girl was being dragged out of the rave, kicking and screaming by her annoyed friend, whose only thought was that Geoff owed her big for this.

After fighting and yelling her rights, Bridgette finally quit. She sat inside the silver car, still mad and drunk. After she felt the car in motion, she began to feel a bit nauseous, telling the driver to stop every five seconds so she could throw up outside.

"This is insane" The girl inside the drivers seat mumbled. "Bridgette come on!" The girl screamed after about waiting two minutes. "Fine!" After buckling her seatbelt, the blonde had demanded to be taken home.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Courtney pulled up to an apartment building that her drunken friend and her fionce lived at. She looked over to the passenger side to see her friend sleep.

'_Damn Geoff is one lucky guy'_She said, frowning at te thought. She always had a small thing for the former Killer Bass member. Yet the fact that both girls were involved with others always got in her way to get her chance with her.

But she was okay with being just friends with Bridgette, as long as she was happy, and got to spend little moments like this together. She would live through it.

* * *

"Wow, thanks again Courtney, I owe ya big time!" Geoff thanked once more. "No problem Geoff, just take care of her, okay?" Courtney asked. "Can do Courtney, can do. And tell Duncan I said he still owes me 20 bucks!" he said as she walked out the door.

As she started the ignition of the car, she kept thinking back to the time Bridgette had called her first to tell her she was engaged.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Courtney, he finally proposed!" Bridgette squealed over the phone._

_"Really?" Courtney tried her best not to sound disapointed, but you could still detect the sadness that lingered through her voice._

_"Yeah! Isn't that great! and I want you to be my maid of honor!" Bridgette continued._

_Courtney cheered up slightly, atleast she got to be there for her best friend._

_"Well I can't wait" Courtney said, fake enthusiasm ringed through her voice, yet Bridgette didn't catch it. She also didn't catch the sound of her friends heart breaking into a million pieces._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Sighing Courtney pulled up to her house and parked the car in the driveway. Her feet dragged against the pavement as she had walked up to her porch.

Taking her house key, she put it inside the door's lock, before opening the door. She walked into the house hearing the sound of the TV from the living room. She walked pass, the room, a gloom expression glued to her face. "Hey babe, why the sad face" her husband greeted from the couch. "Oh nothing i'm just tired, that's all" Courtney replied. "Well good night then, _princess_"

Oh how her husband loved to crease her.

She headed off to her room, stripping of her shoes as soon as she got into her room. She layed on her bed, hoping that sleep would eventually take her mind off of her burden.

But she knew it would take alot more than sleep to get her mind off of Bridgette, if it was even possible.

* * *

Well i'm not so sure about making this a story or a oneshot, so i'll let you decide!

Please Review!


End file.
